


Checkmate

by CayleanTerre



Category: Assassination Classroom, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Angst, Character Development, Character Study, Crossover, Geass, Gen, Ghosts, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayleanTerre/pseuds/CayleanTerre
Summary: "You appear to have a reason for living. I'll make a deal with you."His hands shook, ever so slightly."In exchange for power, you must make my one wish comes true.""The power of kings will isolate you."He refused to let his voice quaver. "I accept your contract."
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Interlude

He had been defeated. 

Just like that. 

It had all happened so quickly, yet it paled in contrast to everything after. People and place began to blur in his vision, the happy cheers of the E-Class becoming little more than white noise ringing through his ears. Gakushuu had lost in the very bo-taoshi match he had proposed. 

_He wasn't supposed to lose._

He had taken every precaution and yet, he had fallen short of his goal. When he was summoned to the Principal's office, his half-filled bottle of water crunched under his grip, the plastic crushed by the weight of his anger. He had disposed of the evidence before he tried to give a reassuring smile towards Kevin. 

"Anyone can see that, by some miracle, the E-Class won a battle that was decidedly not in their favor," The Chairman steepled his hands, staring them down with what looked like a genuine smile. 

_He was furious._

There was a slight mocking twitch to his lips as he regarded Gakushuu. "Isogai used your strategy against you and ensured victory with a hidden secret weapon." 

Gakushuu held his head, staring decidedly forwards, trying to separate himself from the disappointment and humiliation churning in his stomach. 

"When it came to the info war, you already lost. You're not fit to be a leader," Asano Gakuhou stated flatly, the final nail in the coffin. 

That was when Gakushuu lowered his gaze to his feet, not bothering anymore to remove himself from his rebellious emotions. He would be even more pathetic to pretend he was above all of that. Losers had no right to complain. As much as the defeat burned in his chest, he was not willing to stoop so low. In the end, his father was right. He had failed to win. He didn't deserve any right. 

Kevin had spoken then. Gakushuu immediately snapped his gaze to him, eyes wide in alarm, but Kevin had kept going, stubborn as he was. 

"Chief Director, you son is extremely capable. As a father, you should teach him that there's a lot he can learn from losing," The blond American said resolutely, staring the Chairman down. 

Asano Gakuhou hadn't flinched, hadn't winced at the straightforward words. He simply dipped his head a little, the ends of his lips curving. His body language hadn't suggested confrontation in the least, but Gakushuu knew better. 

"I see..." Asano Gakuhou murmured, "your little opinion is quite... _moving_ , Kevin. Could you help me learn as well?" Gakushuu watched, his chest shrinking in on itself as he saw his father wordlessly remove his jacket and toss it carelessly to his chair. "If I were to lose, I might be able to learn from that loss. All four at once... _please_." 

What happened next was a bloodbath. 

Gakushuu could only watch in horror as his four friends were beaten, pummeled, and tossed aside for the better part of ten minutes. When they had all dropped to the ground, they were huddling in on themselves, trying to protect themselves. His father stood above it all, knuckles dripping with blood that wasn't his. 

"I beat a karate black belt on my third day of karate lessons. The first day, the thirty-something guy beat me all but good. I had fell over, vomiting. I had never tasted such defeat. Now, what do you think I did on day two?" The question hung in the air, heavy with the scent of blood and sweat. 

"I watched, burning with the flames of extraordinary humiliation. If I lost my next match too, I'd probably lose my grip on my personality and die of madness. And on day three, I took down my teacher without him landing a blow. _That's_ learning from defeat." 

Gakushuu flinched as his father's hand settled next to his head, carbon-copy violet eyes boring straight through him. "Tell me, Asano-kun, if you've lost like this...why isn't the shame eating you alive?" 

His father's face glitched before his eyes, fluctuating from man to monster. Gakushuu tightened his fist, the skin straining against tight bones.

 _You monster_. 

______________________

Ren had suggested they tie together this lose with a fancy dinner. While Asano appreciated the mundane gesture, he could not deny that the burn of humiliation would only flare brighter in such circumstances. Nevertheless, he had accepted, if anything, to raise the spirits of the Virtuosos. As their leader, he couldn't afford to show any weakness nor self-pity. 

Gakushuu had excused himself as the others chattered about which restaurant to go and immediately headed for the rooftop. 

_Bloodbloodblood_

He felt sick as he flung open the door and dry-heaved. The air was cool against his feverish skin, allowing the small illusion of relief. He had immediately called the ambulance and wasn't even aware he was repeating a single phrase over and over again until Kevin had squeezed his hand. 

"It wasn't your fault," Kevin had tried to smile through bloodied teeth, replying to Gakushuu's litany of "I'm so sorry." 

Gakushuu clutched his stomach, eyes screwing shut. 

_Block out everything. Everything else is irrelevant. You can't beat him if you're freaking out--_

Gakushuu eventually managed to calm down. His back slid forcefully against the door before he fell to his knees. 

Why was he freaking out now? He always knew how strong his father was. 

_But there was so much vindication in his eyes as he beat up a couple of fifteen-year olds..._

Gakushuu felt sick again. The man had put himself as an obstacle in Gakushuu's life, a stepping stone to cross on his way to power. But despite everything, he had tried to understand. Tried to understand that this man wasn't the same before Ikeda flung himself off that bridge so many years ago. 

Gakushuu smiled bitterly. 

The person he had loved most was not his son, but his student who had demonstrated the weakness he so hated. 

_No, it doesn't matter. You aren't ordinary. You don't need ordinary things. You don't need that bastard's recognition--_

In a state of half-delirium, Gakushuu's gaze moved from his blood-stained uniform to the edge of the rooftop. As if caught in a trance, he found his legs moving against his will until his toes hit the edge. The hard cement block stung as the impact ran through his feet, but Gakushuu was never one to flinch from mediocre pain. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind whip through his hair. He wondered what would happen if he just took one more step.

He briefly entertained the idea before letting it vanish into thin air. 

No more _him_. 

_It'll only sting a bit._

_Is this what Ikeda thought?_

And just like that, Gakushuu's eyes flew open and he realized how far he was leaning over the edge. He jerked back as if the action burned him to the core. 

_No. Not like him._

Gakushuu had regained control of his breathing rather quickly and prepared to return to the Virtuosos, only to freeze in place at what he saw. 

To his left, there was someone who certainly hadn't been there before. 

A green-haired girl was standing at the very edge, her head tipped back. He was frozen to his place, unable to move. A few thoughts flashed through his mind, including one about the green-haired girl in E-Class who broke his father's possessions, but this one was undoubtedly different. The green was paler than grass, a sort of faded-out color, that was nonetheless smooth and silky in the breeze. 

She seemed to have not noticed his presence, as she shifted a bit forwards, arms spread out, perpendicular to the ground. 

Gakushuu wasn't even aware he was running until he reached the girl, watching in horror as she slipped through his grasp and fell forwards. By a nick of time, Gakushuu leapt forwards, his hand closing around her wrist. With adrenaline-fueled strength, he jerked both himself and the girl backwards, until they both tumbled on the ground. Gakushuu felt as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, the impact buzzing through his brain. 

When he came to, he realized the girl was straddling him, a strangely keen look in her amber eyes. 

When she noticed him staring, they switched straight back to calm apathy. "Who are you?" She asked. 

Gakushuu suddenly felt a wild anger, one unlike any he had ever felt. He knew it was unwarranted, especially to some stranger, but he couldn't hold back the words anymore. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DIE?!" 

The girl blinked slowly at his rage. Something misty fell through her eyes. 

Loosening her grip on his shoulders, she leaned closer until their noses brushed. 

_"Lelouch?"_ She whispered, "is it you?" 

Gakushuu should have felt panicked that some strange girl was so close to him, but strangely, he didn't feel any unease. 

"You got the wrong person," He said, "but I don't think you understand. You can't throw your life away so easily--" 

The girl studied him for an uncanny moment before she released him. "I suppose you're right," Her voice returned to one of boredom, "I got the wrong person."

"Wait," Gakushuu rolled to his feet, grasping the girl by the wrist, "let me take you--" 

A shudder rolled down his spine. Horrible flashes, bits of memories and pieces exploded before his eyes. 

_An empire. A sword thrust into his heart. Bloodbloodbloodtraitorpainpaindark._

Gakushuu unconsciously took a few step backwards, eyes wide with horror at all of these foreign sensations. 

The girl's lips twisted themselves into a strange smile. "Ah, so that is how it is. The former Emperor of Britannia in the body of an ordinary schoolboy." 

Gakushuu's heart thudded through his ears. "What are you talking about?" 

"You're not ready yet," The green-haired girl shook her head, "you cannot grant my wish yet. But soon," She promised, "soon you will change. And we will meet again." 

And with that cryptic remark, she ducked under his arm and left him alone on the rooftop. 


	2. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever since he could remember, his home had been a classroom. His father, the teacher, and he, the student. And when there was nothing much to teach, they didn't talk at all."

The night was young and Gakushuu had somehow managed through the dinner by the skin of his teeth. His thoughts were buzzing, his mind going haywire at the mere sight of green. It was getting ridiculous to the point where he believed wholeheartedly that what he had seen was an illusion. Yes, that had to be it. An illusion, because nothing else made any goddamn sense. 

"Asano, you okay?" Ren placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder as the rest of the Virtuosos bid goodbye and left. 

Gakushuu jerked back, seeing the momentary flash of hurt across his friend's face. He forced himself to relax. 

"Fine," He smiled a bit shakily, doing his very best not to break down, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ren." 

Looking woefully unconvinced, Ren could only nod before clapping Asano one more time on the back and leaving. 

Gakushuu stared at the slightly wet pavement, puddles rippling silently. 

_Water, drowning, Ikeda_

He took a deep breath, pressing his thumbs against his temples. He couldn't afford something as trivial as a mental breakdown; he was above that. He needed to be strong. He must be strong, or else-- 

_"I read about you."_

Gakushuu felt his blood freeze. Slowly, as if it was scene from some cliche horror movie, he turned and saw the girl. Those strange amber eyes blinked at him. Once. Twice. Before she extended her hand. 

He flinched for the briefest second, remembering those broken memories. 

"Don't tell me you're a stalker," He said. 

A small, sad smile lifted on her lips. "You really don't remember me, do you?" 

"Listen," Gakushuu said, lifting his chin, "you have to leave me be. I'm not whoever you think I am. I have never seen you before in my life--" 

" _This_ life," She corrected, taking another step towards him. 

Gakushuu's body screamed in protest but he forced himself to stand his ground. In a physical fight, he could take her. But there was something more going on here, the girl had some kind of inexplicable aura surrounding her that rendered her powerful. 

"In your last life, you would have remembered," She said mournfully, "Lelouch. I see whichever life you choose, your fate remains the same. I have so much to tell you, but you aren't here yet. Not yet. This _shell-_ -" She reached forwards and Gakushuu found himself unable to move, rooted to his place. She tucked some strands of hair behind his ear, so fondly, so gently. "You must break free of this shell." 

It had been a long time since someone had touched him like this. 

Gakushuu blinked, evading her touch. "Who are you?" He repeated, "you are definitely mistaking me for someone else." 

"I read about you in a couple of papers, a couple of school magazines," The girl continued, ignoring his questions, "you've built quite a reputation for yourself, young man." 

"I'm the same age as you," Gakushuu deadpanned. 

The girl looked at him oddly, but did not comment. She only continued, "You're quite impressive, Asano Gakushuu. But tell me, is there something you want?" 

Gakushuu was baffled. "Something I want?" 

"Yes, something you want," She repeated idly, stepping closer, "everyone wants something. So what do you desire the most?" 

Gakushuu didn't respond. The girl soon dropped her gaze to her hands. 

"Apologies," She bowed her head, "I'm sure this is all new to you. I'm not quite so sure how I landed here either, but I know that Lelouch is out here. I can feel it." 

"Who is Lelouch?" Gakushuu asked tentatively. 

The girl's eyes glittered. "Dead and gone," She replied bluntly, "but his legacy lives on." 

"What are you--" 

The girl moved in close, far too close for comfort. Gakushuu could feel the heat of her breath upon his hot skin. The pair of amber eyes met his. 

"I know you are in there, Lelouch," She spoke sincerely, placing her hand upon his clothed chest. Gakushuu restrained a shudder from the contact, half-expecting those strange memories to resurface. "You two have the same eyes." The girl blinked up at him and the broken moon reflected against her eyes and hair. Gakushuu found that he and the girl were pressed up against each other, almost intimately, but not in the way a couple would. It was a far deeper connection, one that unnerved him so. 

"I don't know who you are, but leave me alone," Gakushuu intoned quietly, "I will call the authorities the next time I see you." 

The girl froze, then slowly removed her hand. A small part of Gakushuu missed its warmth. 

The green-haired girl bowed her head, the tresses spilling over her shoulders. "I apologize Asano-san. I assure you, this is the last time we will meet like this." 

He watched her retreat into the shadows, head held high, and hair glinting in the moonlight. A small part of him wanted to chase after her, to demand answers, and yet...

_He knew she wouldn't divulge any._

Gakushuu turned on his heel and left. 

The footsteps faded. 

______________________

_"Nunnally, I love you. I truly do."_

_A brown-haired girl with sparkling pale blue eyes. Those eyes were wide with terror and anger._

_"You monster."_

_"I'm so sorry, Nunnally, I'm so sorry--"_

_A bang of a gunshot._

_"Euphemia, NO!"_

_Beautiful pink hair stained its darker shade. Red bloomed from her beautiful dress._

_All my fault. So much blood. Why--_

_Suzaku. A flare of anger. Traitor. Deceit. Hypocrite. Avenger._

_Brother._

_A blond-haired man with a curling smirk and a challenging amethyst look. He removed his pawn, rolling it through his fingers thoughtfully. He placed it on its mark and the smirk grew._

_"Your move, Lelouch--"_

Gakushuu jolted upwards, banging his head against the lamp, and forcing him to curse out loud. His hands were shaking so badly and he could hardly steady them to reach for the alarm clock. 

_What the fuck was that?_

_What did I just see?_

_Why was there so much blood on my hands?_

Gakushuu tried his best to still them, but the tremors were there. When he blinked, he could almost fool himself that the sticky red was still coated on his fingers. 

_Evidence of his sins._

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pajama pants, Gakushuu looked at his digital clock. 

6:50 a.m. 

Gakushuu took several deep, calming breaths. These dreams, these _nightmares_ were going to be the death of him. He never even remembered dreaming prior to meeting the green-haired girl. 

Gakushuu was practical. He relied on logic and deductive reasoning. And that was why the curl of unease strengthened when he remembered those ancient amber eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. It all occurred because he thought it was a good idea to go on that _damn_ rooftop. 

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Gakushuu pushed himself through his morning routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth; combed his hair and made sure every single part of his uniform was free of creases. He stared back at his tired reflection. He wasn't much for motivational speeches to himself, but he gave himself a hesitant thumbs-up. Ren had mentioned something about positive thinking. But seeing the weak, pathetic gesture only seemed to dampen his spirits. Scowling angrily, Gakushuu grabbed his briefcase before making his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

He wasn't one to lean on his father, so he kept his mouth shut, choosing to scroll through the news on his phone while his father observed the newspaper in front of him. 

The image of the green-haired girl never left him once. It was as if his father could see his thoughts because the next second, he asked purposefully, "You seem distracted this morning, Asano-kun." 

Gakushuu's head snapped up immediately. "Why, sir?" He asked with false innocence, "do I give off that impression?" 

Asano Gakuhou did not let the barb distract him, only smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I am to be understood that you were at the rooftop after our meeting." 

_Ah, so it was an interrogation._

Gakushuu's blood churned. _Of course_ he was keeping tabs on him. But Gakushuu was experienced enough to know how to deal with such situations. He quickly defused the tension, smiling back. 

"Just a bit of fresh air, sir. To clear my mind." 

Asano Gakuhou seemed to nod absentmindedly at the response. "I see." 

It was silence yet again until they had finished their breakfasts and wordlessly filed out the door. As customary, Gakushuu chose to walk while the principal slid into his car. Neither bothered saying goodbye. 

Gakushuu was used to it. There was no reason to change a routine--that would just mean unnecessary complications. 

While he walked, he tried to focus on the fresh air, the quiet streets. Yet in brief intervals, he would see the blood again, the tears of some unfamiliar faces. 

_Was something wrong with him? Who were these people? Was he finally losing his grip on reality?_

Gakushuu frowned as he approached the school building. 

The day went as best as it could be expected. 

Notes, lecture, notes, lunch, building connections, notes, lecture; extracurriculars...

As he had predicted, the Virtuosos were in far better spirits and the A-Class seemed dead-set to redeem themselves after their frustrating results. 

_They would do better. They must._

Gakushuu toweled his hair after basketball practice, eyes methodically moving to his locker. His teammates all congratulated him on his performance, some sidling up to demand some tips, and others watching him in grudging admiration. He was used to the stares. They didn't matter. Only the singular goal was up ahead. 

_By now, his father would have gone to meet some of his associates._

Gakushuu leaned back against his locker, eyes swift and calculating. He had a window of time. He could do it.

And so, with his bag shrugged over one shoulder, he unabashedly broke into his father's office (more like picked the lock delicately) and found himself face to face with the very files he wanted. 

He was sure he had never seen the green-haired girl before but he couldn't afford to take any risks. Flipping through the pages rapidly, he noted any flashes of green that caught his eye. Thank God green wasn't a common hair color. 

Just when Gakushuu saw the light at the end of the tunnel, his hand stayed. 

There was a file for transfer students. He hesitantly grabbed it and flipped through the pages. 

It was right there. Her picture. 

Gakushuu's eyes widened. 

___________________________

"I've never seen you before," Rio leaned forwards, squinting a bit at her. 

C.C. betrayed nothing as she replied calmly, "I recently got transferred. My name is Cecile." 

"Oo, where are you from?" Yada, the brunette with the ponytail asked brightly. 

"America," She replied tonelessly, "may I have a seat?" 

"Oh..oh..yeah, sure." She scooted over to give C.C. some leeway. Squeezing through a few students, Cecile took her seat at the back of the class, to the left of the red-haired student. 

" _Ne,_ how did a cutie like you get in here?" Maehara, the notorious flirt, was instantly enraptured by the new female, placing his chin on his palm. He winked charmingly, "Want to tell?" 

"Bad grades," C.C. replied in the same bland voice, as if she was reading a particularly boring script, "and I kept falling asleep in class. Is the teacher here any good?" 

"Uh," The whole class exchanged a look with each other. 

"He's interesting," Kayano chirped, "and he puts a lot of effort into teaching. You'll love him." 

"I guess you've been briefed on the situation," A guy who reminded her way too much of Tamaki draped his arm across her chair. He was far too close in her personal space. Apparently, his name was Terasaka. 

"I have," C.C. affirmed, "it appears we have to assassinate this super-creature." 

The E-Class sweat-dropped at her apathetic attitude. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Kataoka asked curiously. 

C.C. shrugged, opting to switch to a completely different topic. "When's lunch? Is there any pizza?" 

"Ah, it appears you don't know how things work here," Isogai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "us E-Class are treated the lowest of the low. We're not allowed back on the Main Campus unless we make a great leap in our grades. And since the Principal is so against us, it's highly doubtful--" 

"The Principal?" C.C. interrupted, head cocked to the side, "Asano Gakuhou?" 

Isogai looked stunned. "Yeah," he replied. 

C.C. thought for a second before staring back down at her unopened schoolbook. "His son is Asano Gakushuu." 

"You...met him?" Sugino gave a visible wince. 

"Mm," C.C. nodded, eyes still trained on the cover, "he's very uptight." 

Terasaka snorted, "That's the biggest understatement of the century." 

Suddenly, the doors flung open. 

"Ah, good morning, class!" C.C. looked up to see a gigantic yellow octopus waving his tentacles gleefully in the air. "It appears we have a new student with us. Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

C.C. fingered the gun hidden in the waistband of her skirt. Slowly, she unclenched her hand and allowed it to drop from the weapon. This was not her priority, only a side-show. 

"My name is Cecile Cadreau," She droned, "I like pizza." 

Hollow silence as the students waited expectantly for more. Isogai was the first to realize that Cecile had absolutely no intention of going any further. He clapped supportively, as tentative ones followed from behind. The room was soon filled with applause. 

C.C. blinked. And Lelouch had always criticized her blunt speeches. 

Settling back down into her chair, C.C. propped her head on her arm and stared out the open window. There was a blue sky and the clouds floated like bits of white cotton candy. 

"Cecile-san?" C.C. blinked boredly to see the yellow octopus himself in front of her desk. "While it is great to observe nature in such a wonderful environment, it would be even better if you could partake the lesson with us. Can you read us the next passage?" 

C.C. slowly blinked again, engaged in a small staring conversation with the super-creature. He could most likely kill her a thousand different ways before her knife reached him. Although she did have one ace up her sleeve. C.C. restrained the bitter smile that threatened to show and wordlessly flipped to the correct page and began reading with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. 

The E-Class sweatdropped at her bored monotone. 

The rest of the classes went as well as could be expected. There was a blonde teacher, Irina, who forced them to practice seduction techniques on each other. Cecile was paired with the redhead next to her. 

At first glance, he seemed like a slacker but C.C. lived enough lifetimes to read people accurately. The mischief gleamed mercury in his golden eyes. So a prankster, with a hint of danger lying underneath. 

C.C. eyed him, wondering if this experience would be more palatable if he was a slice of pizza. She never made much of a habit kissing her contracts on the mouth (Lelouch just happened to be a welcome exception) but it appeared she didn't need to make the first move. Karma sauntered forwards, a slight swagger to his steps, as he pressed C.C. against the wall. 

She didn't flush. She didn't react. Only kept staring straight through him. 

A small smirk crawled on the redhead's lips. "Now, now," He cajoled, "you might want to be careful, Cecile-san. Your lack of reaction can be perceived as a challenge." 

C.C. leveled a stare at him, placing a hand upon his chest. Slowly, she slid her palm upwards, across his shoulders, and towards his cheek. 

She kissed him and she felt nothing. 

It wasn't as if she was looking for anything in particular, but it did leave her a bit disappointed, when they had to return to their seats. 

What did she expect? She wasn't human anymore. That had been stripped from her a long time ago. 

C.C. rubbed her wrist. 

She just wanted her damn pizza. 

_________________________

Far from the premises of E-Class, Yanagisawa swept his arm against the vials of colorful liquids, sending the test tubes crashing to the floor. Glass sprinkled the air and floor, but he could hardly give a damn. Ripping the stray shards of glass from his arm, Yanagisawa approached the large metal contraption with a bitter look in his eyes. 

"That bitch," He seethed, scrolling through the computer's memory. A picture of a green-haired girl with amber eyes shone, pixelated, over the screen. 

Yanagisawa clenched his fist. "First Itona, now you. Both of my best experiments, gone. I will get you back. I will." He raised his fist and pounded on the desk in sheer incandescent rage. Crushing a crumpled piece of paper in one fist, he stalked off, anger and loathing burning in his eyes. 

"I _will_ find you." 

__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you're thinking about the plot, I can guarantee you, it's definitely not it. But back to the plot.  
> So, yes, I decided to make C.C. have an alias and attend the school. What is her intent? Who knows? (Except maybe me XD)  
> How did she become part of Yanagisawa's experiment? Well, I mean, immortality would be pretty tempting for just about any mad, delusional scientist to be fair  
> What is the deal with Gakushuu? Is he Lelouch? Well, I can't answer that just yet but the answer is a lot complicated than a simple yes or no, believe it or not.  
> When does Gakushuu get a Geass? Not gonna tell you, but soon. How soon? Undecided.  
> What the heck is with this strange crossover with this weird plot?  
> Well, I can't answer that question as this was practically a delusional idea I got while starved for sleep. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it and till the next update ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very strange crossover, I'm aware, but I simply cannot get enough of writing about Asano. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the introduction of C.C.  
> Don't worry, the plot will pick up soon :D


End file.
